Towaemoa, Suenagaku
by gaarazlover04
Summary: Bfore the 1st Shinobi World War, Hinata was ordered by her father to train to Suna wid the Sabaku siblings. But, Gaara hasn't known bout dis request yet, due to the plans to the Kyuubi w/c is Naruto. The storyline is somehow based on the Naruto manga...


_ "__**Towaemoa, Suenagaku..."**_

** Chapter 1: I've Changed**

_Hinata..._

_Hinata-sama..._

"Hinata-sama !"

"Huh? W-what?" Hinata gasped as she asked. She was, again, staring blankly into nothing. Her mind's pre-occupied with Naruto.

"I said... Danzo-Hokage-san is asking if you're alright already," said the bot with Hyuuga bloodline and eyes.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry... N-Neji-nii-san... And please tell Hokage-sama that I'm okay now..." Then, she gave a reassuring smile to her cousin. Her mind drifted off again.

_Naruto... He... He got angry because I'm hurt..? I hope... he return my feelings.. _She sighed. _If I'm allowed to get out of this room, of this house... I-I'm g-gonna thank him... but I w-wonder if I c-could s-say that.. _Hinata said in her thoughts.

"Hinata-sama, you're gone again," Her calm-faced cousin said with annoyance.

"U-uhh... G-gomen... How's Tsunade-san..?" She asked, showing concern in her lovely, pale face.

"She's alright... But, she still hasn't gained conciousness. And, seeing her face..." The Hyuuga boy added while thinking, "Hmmm... I just hope she didn't take THAT seriously, since she's devastatingly hurt when Jiraiya-sama passed away..." The boy said, emotionlessly.

"O-oh... r-right... THAT... w-when Jiraiya-san died... and Danzo-san became o-oue n-new h-hokage..." Hinata said, while chills run down her spine. "A-ano... N-Neji-nii-san... I w-wonder when I c-can get out of our c-compound...?"

"Hmmmm.. I wonder too. Everyone's still worried about you. Specially Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei. And so is _Naruto,_" Hinata's heartbeat quickend to the last name mentioned.

"N-Naruto... kun..." _I wonder where he is, w-what he's d-doing... _A smile slowly curved on her lips. _Is he on that ramen stand a-again...? S_he came back to present when Neji talked again.

"Oh yeah. Hinata-chan. Hokage-san also have an order for you." "Hai...?" "He told me that, you go to his office when you're allowed already to get out. Got it?"

"A-an... order...?" Neji nodded. "O-okay... I-I... g-got it..." she said with a slight hint of fear in her lavander eyes.

* * *

"HINATA-chaaaaaaaann !" A husky voice calls for her, along with series of barks. She turned to the owner of the voice. "Kiba-kun !"

"Oi ! How are you? We're so worried about you, know that? Akamaru, Shino and I are so mad at your father! He never let us visit you! Che! What's up with him?" Kiba said in disgust. " He's so selfish! How could you bear to live with that old hag..." Kiba babbled about.

"I-is that so...? G-gomen nasai... Kiba-kun... Father was always like that since i was young... so i've gotten used to it..." Hinata explained, eyes down.

Kiba sighed. "Don't worry, it's okay. I'm also sorry for saying things like that to your father..." Kiba changed the topic. "Well, where are you headed to?"

* * *

"KYYAAAAaaaaaaaa!"

_How annoying. Very disgusting._

"Kazekage-sama! I'd want to be your secretary!" a fangirl screamed. Temari rolled her eyes.

The Sabaku siblings were on their way to their building. And as usual, there were many fangirls waiting for him. They've just returned from the Fire Country.

"Geez! Gaara. I somewhat pity these fangirls, you know? You never pay even a little bit of attention to them!" Kankuro said grudgingly. Gaara just glared at him." Uuuuggghh... Pathetic fangirls... What did they find in you? You're not the least bit attr-" Temari gave him a scolding look. "What?" Gaara stopped on their tracks. "Bro, i'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"Hn. Shut up." Gaara felt his jaw tighten.

Temari, who was more than annoyed,tried to lighten up Gaara's mood. "Kankuro, what's so fun with fangirls? Can't you see they're just so annoying?" Temari elbowed the puppet master then looked at the bunch of fangirls following them. "Eeeeww... Screaming at the top of their lungs for a boy?" Temari's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched when she heard another girl scream. _"Gaara-kun! I am from an outstanding clan here in Suna! I could make a good wife!"_

Temari's patience has plopped. Kankuro's jaw dropped. "Hmf..! They need a beating!" Temari said. She laid a hand to the fan on her back.

"Temari." Temari stopped.

"Yes, Gaara?"

"Don't"

"But-" The red-head turned to her. "You wouldn't disobey me, would you?" His eyes closed, to prevent him from losing his temper.

"Uhhh... No... But, I can! I know you're disgusted too, so just tell me and I'll-!"

"I said NO." Then he proceeded, leaving them behind.

"Still hot-headed, huh?" Kankuro said when his brother was out of earshot. Temari just sighed.

_**No... I'm not like that anymore... I've changed... **_Gaara said at the back of his mind, evidence that he heard his siblings.


End file.
